Californian Adventures
by Uri-chan
Summary: WARNING: swearing and a sick joke. Chapter 4 is up! I couldn't upload it so that it was one whole document so I had to split it. Kenji and the girls think that their troubles were over. Well...let's say they didn't have to best flight to California
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bloody Roar characters or anything in this story. A/N This is my first FanFic I've ever written, so go easy. If you have any ideas please e-mail or leave a review. Thanks.  
  
Californian Adventures Chapter one: Surprise!!  
  
Uriko: Hey Kenji! Finally glad to have a two week break?  
  
Kenji: Oh yeah! I tell you, I've been working my ass off. Oh and happy birthday, riko.  
  
Uriko: AWW! You remembered! Thanks. (Kisses Kenji on the cheek)  
  
Kenji: ^_^ Shall we get going?  
  
Uriko: Sure! I can't wait to get home and have the party with everyone and all the presents and everything! Is everyone going?  
  
The two teenagers walked to Kenji's bicycle.  
  
Kenji: Of course everyone's coming. They would never miss your birthday for the world!  
  
Uriko: YAY!!! IT'S HOMEWARD BOUND FROM HERE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenji: Uriko.can you kind of keep it down a bit?  
  
Uriko: MOM!!! ALICE!!! I'm home!! (Opens the door and sees no one in the house) Hm, that's weird. Where's everybody?  
  
Kenji: I found this note on the kitchen table.  
  
Uriko: Oh! Let me see it.  
  
Uriko and Kenji, Sorry we didn't tell you this sooner. Please go to Yugo's house after school.  
  
Kenji: This person didn't leave their name. We know it's someone we're familiar with because he/she knows Yugo.  
  
Uriko: This isn't my mom's handwriting or my sister's. Shina doesn't write cursive. It's too girly to be written by a man.  
  
Kenji: It might be Jenny's?  
  
Uriko: Maybe. (Goes upstairs to change. A few minutes later she comes back down in a baby-blue summer dress and a matching cardigan.) Shall we go?  
  
Kenji: Sure.  
  
Uriko: I don't get why we have to go to Yugo's house.  
  
Kenji: I-I-I don't know either. Well, do you want to go in first? Ladies first, right?  
  
Uriko: You're so funny Kenji. (opens the door and goes through it.)  
  
Everyone: SURPRISE URIKO!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the room was Alice, Yugo, Long, Shina, Jenny, Alan, Uranus (don't ask), Xion, and Mitsuko.  
  
Uriko: Oh my god, you guys!!! I don't know what to say!! Thank you!  
  
Alice: Happy Birthday, Uriko. Here's your present from all of us. We all bought it together. (hands Uriko an envelope)  
  
Uriko: (opens envelope) OMG!!!! A plane ticket to California!!!!!!!!! Is that why you didn't let me come into you for like a week? I've always wanted to go to California!!! Are we going to the Disneyland there?!  
  
Alice: Yes, you are. But that's not all! Your not the only one that's going! Kenji, Shina, Uranus, Jenny, and I are all going!  
  
Uriko: Really?!?!?!? Wow!! Guys, this is the best birthday ever! Who planned all this? (Turns to Kenji) Did you plan this?  
  
Kenji: (nods his head) Yes, I did plan this.  
  
Uriko: Kenji, you're the best!!! Thank you! (kisses Kenji on the lips)  
  
Yugo: That's my bro!!!!!!  
  
Shina: If I had the choice, I wouldn't want to go, but after Jenny told me about the haunted house thing and how you can scare little kids in the dark, I thought it might not be a bad idea.  
  
Jenny: I didn't tell you that! I told you that the haunted house scares little kids in the dark, you dufus!  
  
Long: Do you two always have to fight?  
  
Shina and Jenny: YES!  
  
Uriko: Mom? Do you really think I'm ready to travel without you?  
  
Mitsuko: Oh sure! I think it will be a great experience for you. You're 16 now. I think you should be able to take care of yourself. (hugs Uriko)  
  
(Cronos comes out of a bedroom)  
  
Cronos: Hey there, Uriko. I'm gonna tell ya that.if ya need me, I'll always be there for yo-  
  
(Kenji and Alice grab the prince by his arm and carry him out to the garden. Sounds of punching could be heard along with the prince's sissy scream)  
  
Kenji: I think we took care of him. (cracks his knuckles) No one ever hits on my Uriko!  
  
Uriko: Awww!!! Thanks Kenji.  
  
After the party, Uriko couldn't wait to get home and pack for her adventure. Everyone else was extremely tired and decided to pack tomorrow. Uriko was up from about 10 to 1am packing her clothes and other stuff. Alice was supposed to help her but fell asleep on the job. They were to leave for California in two days.  
  
A/N The girls and Kenji are in for a big adventure!! So what did you think? Review so I know what to improve on. I should have the next chapter posted in a few days depending on how busy I am. OK? Oh! BTW, the next chapter is called The Annoying flight. C ya then!  
~Uri-chan 


	2. A hectic morning

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation so I didn't have access to a computer. Anyways, enjoy the 2nd chapter. Disclaimer: All the Bloody Roar characters in this story belong to Hudson.  
  
Californian Adventures Chapter 2: A hectic morning  
  
5:30 am.  
  
RRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alice: -.- damn alarm clock (takes alarm clock and throws it out the window)  
  
Alice: Finally, I can get some sleep..  
  
Uriko: WAAHHHHOOOOOO!!!! It's onward to California!!!  
  
Alice: 0.0  
  
Uriko: Yahoo! (takes a bunch of clothes and goes into the bathroom to change. She comes out a few secs. later all changed and ready to go)  
  
Alice: (drags herself downstairs still half asleep in her pink PJ's and white fluffy bunny slippers.) Good morning Uriko. Thanks for the wake up call.  
  
Uriko: No problem sis.  
  
Mitsuko: Good morning girls. You don't have to get changed already. It's only 5:30.  
  
Alice: I would've slept on but Uriko woke me up.  
  
Mitsuko: Uriko, you know that most people aren't awake at five in the morning, right?  
  
Uriko: Sorry, mom. I'm just really excited.  
  
Mitsuko: I know you are. Anyways, there are pancakes on the dining table.  
  
Alice: Pancakes? YAY! My favorite breakfast.  
  
At the Ohgami residence.  
  
Yugo: Wake up bro!! It's time for you to get your @$$ up and go to America!  
  
Kenji: -.-zzzzzz  
  
Yugo: (takes out a megaphone) WAKE UP!!!! YOU STILL NEED TO FINISH PACKING!!!!  
  
Kenji: 0.0 Alright!!! Alright!!! I'm up. Sheesh!  
  
Yugo: That's better. Change and finish packing and then we'll pick up some breakfast at the Nonomura's. We'll wait for the others there.  
  
Kenji: Don't you think I know that.  
  
Yugo: Yeah but I told you just in case you forgot.  
  
Kenji: Yugo, if you were the one going on this trip, I would be the one telling you everything 'cause YOU are most likely to forget.  
  
Yugo: Did ya pack enough socks and underwear?  
  
Kenji: I have enough socks and underwear to last me a month. I'm only going to be gone for a week.  
  
Yugo: Fine. Just checkin' But don't be callin' me half way around the world saying "YUGO!!! I didn't bring enough underwear! I need underwear" Besides, I don't think you can borrow the others'. There all girls!  
  
Kenji: HA!! Very funny.. ¬¬  
  
Gado's house.  
  
Jenny: -.-zzz  
  
Shina: GODDAMN IT, JENNY!! (Flips open her comforter) It's 7:30! (Hit's her on the leg) WE HAVE TO BE AT THE AIRPORT AT 8:30! The flight leaves at 10. And I know how long it takes you to take a shower!  
  
Jenny: Fine! Fine! I'll get up already. Don't blame me that I get up late.  
  
Shina: Hello?? We were to wake up half an hour ago!  
  
Alan: Shina, settle down. I know you are excited and I'm sure you aren't the only one but please try to keep it down. The neighbors could still be sleeping. Let's just hope that they don't shout through the window.  
  
Neighbor: Hey!! Buddy!! COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN A BIT????? I'm tryin' to sleep here!!!  
  
Alan: Sorry about that! We'll try! (turns to shina) Speak of the devil.  
  
Jenny: (comes out of the bathroom in just a bath robe) There's no hot water.  
  
Shina: WHO NEEDS HOT WATER!!!! COME ON!! I know why we don't have hot water! Maybe it's because.you used it all up last night!!  
  
(Bonk!!)  
  
Shina: What the hell was that?  
  
Neighbor: Hey didn't I say to keep it down!!  
  
Shina: You can't tell me what to do!!! So up yours!! You can shut the f-  
  
Alan: (clamps shina's mouth) Sorry again.  
  
Jenny: -_-00 Jeez. What kind of a family tells their good neighbor to shut the f(beep!) up.  
  
Uranus'..eh.chamber  
  
Uranus: hmmm.. I have to hurry up. I wonder what else I should pack. I've got 10 sweaters, 10 shirts, and 10 pairs of pants. I still have soooo much room in my suitcase! Ah well! Might as well pack some food. (takes a box of crackers and throws it into the suitcase) Ok!!! I'm ready!! (She takes her 100 pound suitcase and goes to the Nonomura's)  
  
A/N: I didn't have a lot of ideas for Uranus.  
  
At the Nonomura's  
  
Mitsuko: Where is everybody?  
  
Alice: Maybe they're still getting ready.  
  
Uriko: Why can't they hurry up? We have to be at the airport in about half an hour.  
  
(DING!!!! DONG!!!!)  
  
Alice: 0.0 I didn't know our doorbell was that loud.  
  
Uriko: I'LL GET IT!!!! Hey, Kenji! Hey, Yugo!! Come on in!  
  
Mitsuko: Good morning boys. Would you two like some pancakes?  
  
Kenji: I'm sorry I didn't quite get what you said. Yugo was screaming in my ear this morning.  
  
Yugo: He wouldn't wake up!  
  
Alice: Kenji, I'm sure that your hearing will return to normal soon. What did he use to scream in your ear?  
  
Kenji: A megaphone.  
  
Uriko: My poor Kenji. Yugo! I'm gonna get ya! You're lucky your not going on this trip. Otherwise I would've-  
  
Alice: OK! That's enough Uriko.  
  
Mitsuko: Boys, there are pancakes in the dining room if you're hungry. Everyone else should be here in a few minutes.  
  
Let's see how Shina, Gado, Jenny, and Long are doing.  
  
Shina: Come on, Dad!! Drive faster!! This is a Porsche!!! Not some cheap beat up car!  
  
Alan: Shina, I can't go anywhere in a traffic jam.  
  
Shina: Jenn, you're a bat right?  
  
Jenny: yes. Why?  
  
Shina: Why don't you get up there and pick up this god damn car and fly.  
  
Jenny: It's too heavy. Back to sleep. -_-zz  
  
Alan: Can you call Uriko up and tell her that we're going to be late.  
  
Shina: Fine. (punches in a few numbers on the cell phone) Hi this is Shina.  
  
Uriko: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!!!!  
  
Shina: ~_~00 We're stuck in a traffic jam. We're probably going to be late.  
  
Uriko: LATE!?!?!? WHAT DO YA MEAN LATE???? YOU CAN'T BE LATE-  
  
Shina: Ok, thanks Uriko. Sorry.  
  
Uriko: YOU CAN'T BE LATE!!!!!!! (Shina hangs up the phone)  
  
Alan: What did she say?  
  
Shina: She said ok.  
  
Long: I told that girl to be patient and understanding. I guess that she didn't really get the message.  
  
Shina: Who? Me?  
  
Long: No. Uriko. But you could use a lesson or two on it though.  
  
Alan: She needs a lesson on how to be more like a lady.  
  
20 mins. Later.  
  
Shina, Alan, Long, and Jenny FINALLY arrive at Uriko's house. On the door was a sign that said: we recommend that you knock on the door instead. Especially of you have sensitive hearing.  
  
Alan: Well, all of us here have sensitive hearing so I guess we'll knock. (knocks on the door)  
  
Alice: There here finally!  
  
Kenji: What took them so long anyways?  
  
Uriko: Didn't you here me shout.  
  
Kenji: Nope.  
  
Yugo: (Opens door) You guys are the last ones here.  
  
Long: Sorry, we were-  
  
Yugo: caught in a traffic jam. We know. (turns to Jenny) You aren't dressing like yourself today.  
  
Jenny: Why, I can't be normal? Besides, it's a 10 hour flight. I should dress comfortably.  
  
Shina: 10 HOUR FLIGHT?!?!?!?!?!? You didn't tell me that!!  
  
Jenny: Too bad.  
  
Mitsuko: Ah! Glad you could make it on time. Have you had something to eat yet?  
  
Alan: Yes we have.  
  
Mitsuko: Good. Come on in. Where are your baggages?  
  
Alan: In the car. By the way, how many cars do you think we will need?  
  
Yugo: Well we have 10 people but six of you are going on the flight. How many suitcases do you have?  
  
Alan: Two.  
  
Yugo: Ok. You people have two, Kenji has one, Uriko and Alice have two together, and Uranus has one hell of a big suitcase. So we probably need 3 cars.  
  
Long: (whispers to Shina and Jenny) Wow! He can do math!  
  
Yugo: I heard that!!!  
  
Mitsuko: OK!!! Everyone! Outside! Ok, Uriko, Alice, Shina, Kenji, and Jenny will go in the Porsche. Jenny, you drive.  
  
Shina: Oh dear god, save me.  
  
Mitsuko: Uranus, Long, Alan, and I will take the mini van. I'll drive. Yugo, you will drive the van full of suitcases. No let's go to the airport!  
  
That's a wrap for chapter 2. I've got plenty of ideas for chapter 3 already, but feel free to review and give me ideas. I decided to change the name of the chapter 'cause I had a lot of ideas on it. So, c ya then!  
~ Uri-chan 


	3. At the airport

A/N: Ok! Chapter 3 is up. There's nothing more to say so. Enjoy. Disclaimer: all the characters of Bloody Roar belong to Hudson.  
  
If you remember last time, the gang was split into groups of 3. Kenji, Uriko, Alice, Shina, and Jenny were in the Porsche. Mitsuko, Alan, Uranus, and Long were in a minivan. And were are left with Yugo driving to suitcase car.  
  
Californian Adventures  
  
Chapter 3: At the airport.  
  
On the highway  
  
Kenji: How fast does this car go?  
  
Shina: I.wouldn't ask that question if I were you.  
  
Alice: Why not? Not like anything bad is gonna happen.  
  
Shina: Alright, don't take my advise. I'm not forcin' ya.  
  
Uriko: So Jenny, how fast does it go?  
  
Jenny: This fast. (she steps on the gas pedal hard and over takes some cars)  
  
Uriko, Kenji, Alice: O.O  
  
Kenji: I get it now.  
  
Shina: Told you. Why do you have to do that every time someone asks that?  
  
Jenny: Because it's fun!  
  
Uriko: Oh yeah! Totally agree. Do it again!! Do it again!!! Do it again!!  
  
Kenji: Please don't. That was really scary.  
  
Alice: Come on, Kenji! Live life a little more.  
  
Kenji: No no no no no!!! I'm goin' with Shina this time.  
  
Shina: Thank you!  
  
Jenny: So.one more round?  
  
Kenji and Shina: No, please.  
  
Uriko and Alice: YES!!!!!  
  
Jenny: I say, "yes" as well so 3 against 2, we win. (steps on the gas pedal again)  
  
Shina and Kenji: EEP! O.O  
  
Alice and Uriko: ^_^  
  
In Mitsuko's van.  
  
Alan: Where the hell did they go?  
  
Uranus: Maybe they got sucked into the black hole.  
  
Everyone else: -_-000  
  
Mitsuko: They're driving the Porsche, right?  
  
Long: .and who's driving?  
  
Alan: Yes they are and Jenny's driving.  
  
Long: There you go. Problem solved.  
  
Alan: Oh yeah.I forgot she likes speed. That's it! I'm callin' them. (dials some numbers on a cellphone) Hi, this is Alan.  
  
Uriko: HI MR. GADO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alan: O.O Boy. she can shout. Where are you guys?  
  
Uriko: WHAT DID YOU SAY???  
  
Alan: Where are you guys?  
  
Uriko: I STILL CAN'T HERE YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Alan: LET ME SPEAK TO JENNY!!!!  
  
Uriko: OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenny: What's wrong?  
  
Alan: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS AND TURN OFF THE GOD DAMN RADIO!!!!!!  
  
Alice(who by the way is sitting in the front): (turns of the radio)  
  
Jenny: We are.I think.about a kilometer away from you.  
  
Alan: That'll do. Thanks. (hangs up the phone) They are about one kilometer away from us.  
  
Mitsuko: Whoa! She drives fast.  
  
Ok, let's leave them for a while and let's see how Yugo is doing.  
  
Yugo: Damn suitcases. (Bonk) X_X!  
  
Yugo: My head. I don't get why Mitsuko has to put me with the suitcases. They keep falling on me. (All of a sudden, a suitcase falls in front of him) ACK!!! Can't.see.anything!!! (Starts driving in zigzags. He pushes the suitcase out of his way.)  
  
Yugo: Much better. Nothing went wrong.  
  
(behind him, there are about 3 accidents all because of him)  
  
Yugo: woops, spoke to soon. Heh heh.  
  
Finally the BR gang arrive at the airport and are standing together just outside the check-in line.  
  
Uriko: Wahoo!! We are at the airport!!!!  
  
Kenji: Yep! Glad to be out of the car and finally taking one step closer to our trip.  
  
Yugo: (sweaty and out of breathe) Jeez, what the hell did you pack in your suitcase, Uranus? It's damn heavy.  
  
Uranus: Clothes and some snacks.  
  
Alice: How many clothes did you bring?  
  
Uranus: Not much. 10 sweaters, 10 T-shirts, 10 long sleeved shirts, 10 pairs of shorts, 10 pairs of pants, and 10 under wear.  
  
Shina: You call that not much?  
  
Alan: Ok enough with the chat. Time to check-in.  
  
Uriko: YAY!!! We're checking in!!!!  
  
Mitsuko: Uriko, please settle down. I realize that you are excited but try to control that.  
  
Uriko: I'll try!!!  
  
Everyone looks at the line up at the check in counter: O.O  
  
Long: That's a long line up. I wonder how long you guys are going to be there.  
  
10 minutes later, the announcer announced that the flight via to Vancouver B.C. was cancelled on fight JL 017 (I made that number up and yes they are taking Japan airlines. I'm not sure if they fly to California but if they don't let's just say they do. ^_^)  
  
Alice: Hey if that flight has been transferred to another flight then that means that the line will get shorter.  
  
Uriko: GOODY!!!  
  
Shina: Oh look! It's our turn.  
  
Uranus: Hello  
  
Person behind the desk (lets just call her that): hello, and how many of you?  
  
Alice: six  
  
P.B.t.D (person behind the desk): Let me see you tickets and do you have any baggage to check in?  
  
Alice: Yes we do. We have six baggage.  
  
P.B.t.D: Ok. Wow! That one is really big. We need to check that one.  
  
Uranus: WHAT!!! It's not that big!!! No one tou-  
  
Jenny: (steps on Uranus' toe to shut her up) she's had a rough morning.  
  
Uranus: That hurt.. T_T  
  
P.B.t.D: Ok, here are you boarding passes and your gate number is gate 99. The flight starts boarding at 9:20.  
  
Shina: It's five minutes to nine. So we better get moving.  
  
Yugo: What gate are you guys?  
  
Kenji: The best gate in the world.  
  
Uriko: Gate 99. And the flight starts boarding at 9:20. And who knows how long the immigration could be. And who knows long it might take us to get to the gate. We better go, NOW!!!!!  
  
Mitsuko: Clam down.  
  
Long: Yes Uriko, I've taught you lots of tricks on how to keep yourself controlled.  
  
At the security check point.  
  
Yugo: Have fun you guys! And bro. Are you sure you pack enough underwear?  
  
Kenji: -_-00 yes I did  
  
Mitsuko: Take care ok. Uriko, don't get into too much trouble. Alice, take care of her.  
  
Uriko: Mom, you know I don't get into BIG trouble so why worry.  
  
Alice: I'll take good care of her.  
  
Alan: Jenn, take care of Shina.  
  
Shina: DAD!!! I can take care of myself. I don't need Batty to take care of me.  
  
Jenny: -_-00  
  
Long: Don't be too.too.too "yourself".  
  
Shina: What is with you people! I'm 20!! Not 2!!  
  
Uranus: I have no one. T_T  
  
Yugo: Don't go too hard on yourself. Take care and have fun, ok?  
  
Uranus: Thanks.  
  
Mitsuko: Bye!!! Have fun!!  
  
Long: Be aware all the time.  
  
Everyone says bye to each other and the six travelers walk to their gate.  
  
Uriko: I miss mom already.  
  
Alice: Don't worry. You're going to have fun.  
  
Uriko: Thanks  
  
Kenji: I'm here for you as well.  
  
Uriko: I GUESS!!!! (Hugs Kenji)  
  
Uranus: Gate 99. That's one hell of a ways from here.  
  
Shina: You just noticed?  
  
Alice: What time is it?  
  
Jenny: you have a watch on your wrist, you know.  
  
Alice: ^_^ Oh yeah! Thanks. 9:10. We have ten minutes. We better walk faster.  
  
Announcer: Flight JL 017 to Los Angeles is now ready for boarding.  
  
Uranus: I thought that the flight starts boarding at 20 pass.  
  
Alice: I guess they decided to leave early. We better make a run for it. We're only at gate 30.  
  
Kenji: Good idea.  
  
Alice: Of course it's a good idea.  
  
The six travelers start to make a break for the gate. Of course Kenji gets there first.  
  
Fight Attendance: Hello may I see your boarding pass?  
  
Kenji: I'm waiting for the rest of my group.  
  
Jenny: (out of breath) Jesus Christ, Kenji! You run fast.  
  
Uriko: (out of breath as well) how do you do it.  
  
Kenji: (whispers so only the five of them can hear) Must be my zoanthrope skills.  
  
Shina: Lucky shit. Oh by the way, who are we sitting next to.  
  
Uranus: I think I'm sitting next to Kenji.  
  
Kenji: I'm next to Uranus and Alice.  
  
Uriko: I'm with Shina and Jenny.  
  
Jenny: I'm sure we can switch once we're inside.  
  
So it ended up that Uriko and Kenji sat next to each other along with Uranus. Jenny and Shina and Alice were in the row behind them.  
  
Uriko: nice comfy seats. I thought that business class didn't have 3 seats in a row.  
  
Uri-chan: Well in this story it does.  
  
Uriko: Well, it's off the America now! Good-bye, Japan!! (I'm not sure that they live.) See you in a week!  
  
That concludes chapter 3. Next time, is about how much fun they have on their 10-hour flight. C ya then. Don't worry! The fun starts in chapter 5.  
  
~Uri-chan ^-^ 


	4. The Annoying Flight I

A/N: There is one part in this chapter that has a sick joke in it. Just to let you know. Fan fiction won't let me download this chapter all in one document so I had to split it.  
  
Californian Adventures Chapter 4: The Annoying Flight  
  
Uriko: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! EVERYBODY'S NERVES!! EVERYBODY'S NERVES!!! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! AND THIS HOW IT GOES! (And she keeps going on and on and on.)  
  
Alice: She's been singing that song for the past 15 minutes. It's getting on my nerves!  
  
Jenny: Isn't that's what the song is meant to do?  
  
Shina: Uriko, can you quiet down a bit, we haven't even taken off. I hope that you aren't going to sing all the way.  
  
Uriko: It passes the time. For me at least. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes.  
  
Uranus: (turns around) Lucky that you people don't have to sit next to her.  
  
Alice: I'm sitting behind her! It's just as bad!  
  
Kenji: I'm trying to sleep and I'm next to her.  
  
Uriko: Come on you guys! Where's your sense of spirit! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes.  
  
Cabin Attendant: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to take off. Please fasten your seat beats. Also, please pay attention to the safety video.  
  
Uriko: I've seen this thing like ten thousand times! I think I know how to do everything. Plus it gets on my nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes.  
  
Kenji: .and she thinks the video gets on her nerves.  
  
Shina: Oh! You know when the people inflate the life vest, it's like their breast are growing bigger!  
  
Everyone: EEWW!  
  
Jenny: Shina, dear, where would we be without your sick sense of humor?  
  
Cabin attendant: We are now taking off.  
  
Uranus: I think we know that.  
  
Uriko: Wahoo! I'm flyin' like an eagle, to the sea! Fly like an eagle, wanna fly! (A/N: I don't know the words)  
  
Alice: Now she decides to change music. This is going to be a looooonnnggg flight.  
  
Shina: It's a ten-hour flight. Of course it's long.  
  
Alice: It's going to be even longer with Uriko singing all the way.  
  
Kenji: I'm just glad that once all that sugar she had for breakfast dies out, we'll all be able to sleep.  
  
Uriko: Hey! That's not nice. T_T  
  
Kenji: Sorry but it's true.  
  
Uriko: I only had one pancake and a whole bottle of syrup.  
  
Uranus: That's what Kenji meant by you had a lot of sugar.  
  
Uriko: Oh.  
  
Shina: God damn it! When is the captain going to turn of that seat belt sign! I have to use the potty room.  
  
Jenny: Shina, you're not two. It's called a lavatory!  
  
BING!  
  
Captain: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I have just turned off the seat belt sign. If you need to, you may now use the potty room.  
  
Shina: SEE! The captain uses "potty room" as well!  
  
Uranus: Maybe.maybe.he's.just use to saying that because he has a kid at that age.  
  
Shina: Good point. (rushes up to get to the bathroom first but someone else gets in before her.) Damn.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Shina: That guy has been in there for a while. Ah! Finally he's out.  
  
Kenji: We've only been flying for like 20 minutes and I'm already bored.  
  
Jenny: At least you're traveling with your friends. I have to fly by myself sometimes for business trips.  
  
Alice: That's gotta be boring. By the way, what movies are they showing?  
  
Uriko: Lord of the Rings 2, Two weeks notice, and.hmmm.I think Chicago.  
  
Kenji: You've looked at the movie list already?  
  
Uriko: Of course! That's the first thing you should look at when you get on an airplane.  
  
Shina: (comes out of the bathroom and sits down) I feel soooo-  
  
Uranus: We don't need to know the details. We already had some of sick jokes this morning.  
  
Cabin Attendant: (talks to Uriko's row) What would you guys like for lunch?  
  
Kenji: Nothing  
  
Uriko: I'll have the rice with the 8 piece sushi along with the grilled salmon and the 8 piece tempura. (Teenager's appetite)  
  
Alice: Make sure you finish everything. It's not good-  
  
Uriko: -to waste food. I know. You say that to me like a million times a day.  
  
Uranus: I'll just have instant noodle.  
  
CA: Are you sure you don't want anything, sir? Are you sure you don't want any of our delicious food?  
  
Kenji: I'm sure. (CA leaves) I bought a 3 feet sub sandwich in the terminal. See? (takes out a 3 feet long sub sandwich)  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Shina: Cool! Where did you get that?  
  
Kenji: The sandwich shop by the security check in.  
  
Alice: Are you going to be able to finish that?  
  
Kenji: I'm on a growth spur. What are you 3 having?  
  
Alice: I'm sharing the meal that Uriko's having with Jenny.  
  
Shina: I'm having the same as Uranus. Don't like raw fish.  
  
Uriko: the meal that I'm having isn't that big. You two are gonna be hungry.  
  
Jenny: Then I'll take some of Kenji's sandwich. Knowing him, he won't finish it.  
  
Kenji: (starts licking all over his sandwich)  
  
Jenny: _ Ugh! Never mind. 


	5. The Annoying Flight II

A/N: Ok here's the second part of the 4th chapter.  
  
At Yugo's place.  
  
Yugo: do you think Uriko, Kenji, Shina, Uranus, Alice, and Jenny miss us?  
  
Mitsuko: Knowing Uriko, she's probably having too much fun to miss me.  
  
Alan: Shina's probably having way too much fun. I'm sure she's happy to get away from me.  
  
Long: Alice and Jenny will take good care of both of them.  
  
Yugo: Why do you think Uranus wanted to go?  
  
Alan: Probably to terrorize little kids.  
  
Yugo: That's what Shina wanted to do.  
  
Uriko: (her lights are on) I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, EVERYBODY'S NERVES!!! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!!!!!!! I know a song that-  
  
Shina: Uriko, two words: SHUT, UP!  
  
Uriko: T_T .meany.  
  
Shina: The entire cabin is going to wake up 'cause of you. Now keep it down will ya!  
  
Uriko: Fine.  
  
Kenji: Thanks Uriko for waking me up.  
  
Alice: Me too. Second time today.  
  
Jenny: I haven't slept yet.  
  
Uranus: You're not tired?  
  
Jenny: I'm nocturnal.  
  
Uranus: oh.  
  
Uriko: Sorry for waking you guys up.  
  
Kenji: It's alright. I fall asleep very easily.  
  
Uriko: Yeah, in class.  
  
Kenji: Thanks. ~_^U  
  
Alice: Where are we?  
  
Shina: We are just passing the International Date Line.  
  
Uranus: We're pretty far. I'm going back to sleep. -_-zzzz  
  
Shina: ditto -_-zzzz  
  
Alice: Do you think Yugo and the others miss us?  
  
Kenji: Probably. Do you miss them?  
  
Uriko: I don't miss mom! I'm having the BEST TIME IN THE WORLD!!!!!  
  
Kenji: sad.  
  
Uranus, Shina, and the guy in the row across: Shh!  
  
Uriko: oops.  
  
Alice: So glad I'm not sitting in the same row as her. Right now, I don't know her.  
  
Uranus: Now I can't sleep! Ugh! I'm gonna watch a movie.  
  
Kenji: Good idea.  
  
Shina: This flight seems like eternity. When are we arriving?  
  
Jenny: In about 5 hours and quit complaining.  
  
Shina: (sarcastically) Yes, ma'am! (gives her a nasty look)  
  
Jenny: (cocks and eyebrow)  
  
Uranus: Wow! This Legolas guy is cute.  
  
Everyone else: Ewww!!! _  
  
Uranus: What?! You don't agree with me? Come on! Uriko, you like him don't ya?  
  
Uriko: Ummm.not really my type. Kenji's more my type. (Puts arm around him)  
  
Kenji: ^_^  
  
Breakfast time. The lights flicker on to reveal everyone in a peaceful sleep until.  
  
Cabin Attendant: (takes a BIIIIGGG pan and starts banging it with a metal ladle) WAKE UP EVERYONE!!!! BREAKFAST IS ABOUT TO BE SERVED!!!!  
  
Shina: Ugh!!! Shut up, b*tch! We're tryin' ta sleep, for Christ sakes!  
  
Kenji: You call this Executive class?  
  
Uriko: It's breakfast! GET UP, EVERYONE!!! Only a couple hours until we reach California!!!! WAHOO!!! =^_^=  
  
Alice: I'm.not.hungry.!  
  
Uranus: Me.too.  
  
Jenny: Why do they have to wake us up now?!?!? I wanna sleep.  
  
Shina: Who's the one complaining now, huh?  
  
Jenny: Shut up.  
  
Uriko: I wonder what we're having.  
  
CA: What would you like for breakfast?  
  
Kenji: I don't want anything. Oh and don't give her anything with a lot of sugar. (whispers) she gets a little crazy.  
  
Uriko: Hey, I heard that! Sugars good! Don't mind him, please.  
  
CA:.ok.  
  
Uriko: Gimme a pancake with tons of syrup.  
  
Shina: Uh oh. run for cover.  
  
Alice: Em.how about we trade bodies until Uriko's sugar runs low, eh?  
  
Jenny: No way. Kenji what are you going to have for breakfast?  
  
Kenji: Still got 2 feet of my sandwich left.  
  
Uranus: (sighs).Legolas.  
  
Shina: Oh dear GOD! Get me out of here.  
  
Alice: What's so great about him anyway?  
  
Uranus: You have to watch the movie to understand.  
  
Alice: Whatever. I have my Yugo.  
  
After breakfast.  
  
Uriko: Only 30 minutes left.  
  
Captain: Ladies and gentlemen we will be descending to Los Angeles airport now.  
  
Uriko: YAY!!! We're only 30 minutes away from California.  
  
Alice: Don't get too excited.  
  
Uriko: (slaps on her headphones)  
  
Kenji: Uriko, I can here your music from here.  
  
Uriko: (doesn't here Kenji)  
  
Kenji: URIKO!!! TURN DOWN THE VOLUME!!!  
  
Uriko: (STILL doesn't here Kenji)  
  
Kenji: (takes Uriko's headphones off) Turn the volume down.  
  
Uriko: Sorry.  
  
Shina: You not even suppose to turn it on during a descend.  
  
Uriko: Yes, mom!  
  
Alice: Uriko, watch your sarcasm.  
  
Kenji: Look, you can see the buildings.  
  
Uriko: Wow! This place looks nice. Can we go to the beaches as well.  
  
Shina: I love beaches.  
  
Jenny: Shina, I'll pay you three hundred dollars if you wear a bikini to the beach.  
  
Shina: HELL NO!!!!  
  
Jenny: Come on! Loosen up!  
  
Shina: No! I'm not wearing something that.showy.  
  
Jenny: If I can do it, so can you now come on!  
  
Shina: HELL.NO!!!  
  
Jenny: Ok. Saves me three hundred dollars.  
  
Uriko: That would be fun to see Shina wear a bikini.  
  
Kenji: Hey, I would wear a bikini for 1000 though.  
  
Uriko: Really? Then let's do that!  
  
Kenji: Hell no!  
  
Alice: What hotel are we staying in? I don't even know.  
  
Uranus: Disneyland Hotel. Real fun!  
  
Uriko: REALLY! WE'RE STAYING THERE?!?!?!?  
  
Kenji: Yeah, we're staying there.  
  
Uriko: YAY!!! This is gonna be the best trip ever!!!!  
  
Alice: Look, there's the airport.  
  
Uriko: OOOOOOO!! Oh goody! We're about to touch the ground!!! I think I have butterflies in my stomach.  
  
THUMP!!!  
  
CA: Ladies and gentlemen, we have landed in Los Angeles.  
  
Uranus: I think we know that.  
  
Once they get off the plane.  
  
Uriko: (starts running around the room) It feels GREAT to be on solid ground.  
  
Shina: Hell yeah.  
  
Alice: It feels great to breathe fresh air.  
  
Jenny: Yeah, that plane smelled really bad.  
  
Uranus: (sighs).Legolas.  
  
Shina: Would you just please not say that every 5 minutes?!?!? It's getting on my nerves!!!  
  
Uranus: What did you say? I was too busy daydreaming about Legolas and me.  
  
Kenji: This trip is gonna be long.  
  
Uriko: LONG BUT FUN!!!  
  
Alice: We better hurry up so we don't have to wait very long in immigration.  
  
Jenny: Great idea. Last on there is rotten zoanthrope.  
  
Uriko: Hey.where are you.wait for me..!!!!!  
  
A/N: 


End file.
